Catching a Break
by Mage Skywalker
Summary: Between selfrighteous friends, an arrogant boss, and an uptight landlady, Yugi and Yami can't get two minutes to themselves. So mother nature decides to step in and help. Contains Yaoi and contains a lemonlime scene.
1. The Worst of Times

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gi oh; there now don't you feel better?

Note: This is the sequel to Rainy Day Weekend it isn't essential that you read that one first if you really don't want to, but it will give you a better starting point for this story.

_Private thoughts_

:Thought speech: 

Catching a Break: The Worst of Times

'A Tale of Two Cities' by Charles Dickens, the opening remarks of "It was the best of times, it was the worst of times" implied that there were always good things that offset all those rotten and depressing moments in life.

Baloney.

One bad thing snowballs into another bad thing and the next thing you know you're sitting in a musty library corner chair wondering what happened to your life. _At least that's what I do._

I threw the book into my backpack grabbed my jacket off the back of the chair and stocked out of the library, ignoring the gaze of a trio at a table near the exit.

I walked along the sidewalk lost in my on dreary thoughts. Yami and I had been together for almost two years now and besides our relationship everything had gone downhill. Concerned for how people would react we had held off telling anyone about us. It wasn't until a few days after high school graduation when we finally broke the news to Grandpa, and he couldn't have taken it any worse. He screamed, cursed and said we were nothing short of back alley scum for acting in such a way towards each other. We left at the first opportunity, neither of us had seen or heard from him since.

After that crash and burn episode we didn't have any public displays of affection all summer. Scared out of our wits about repeating the experience it was the first week of college before we finally got up the courage to tell the gang. Thankfully they took it better then Grandpa. They said they were happy for us and that they were comfortable with us being together, but I soon learned they weren't. Ever hug, ever kiss, ever "I love you" shared between us anytime anywhere was met with a roll of the eyes, a sudden interest in the floor or a cleared throat. The breaking point for all that came about a month ago:

_Sitting at a booth Yami's hand slid into my own over the tabletop._

"Yugi, Yami, wouldn't you two be more comfortable doing that somewhere else?" _Téa questioned._

That does it! I slammed my other hand on the table and stood up, several heads looked over, but I didn't care that I was attracting attention.

"No we would not, but it would obviously make you more comfortable!"

"Yugi, I didn't mean it like that-"

"Of course you did or you wouldn't have said it you backstabber!"

"All right, Yugi, now that was uncalled for!" Tristan retorted.

"You're right, Tristan" Yami injected. "He should have added an 's' to betrayer because that includes you two!" he shouted, pointing at Joey and Tristan.

"What?"

"Friends are supposed to be honest with each other about relationships!" I continued.

"We have been honest we said we're comfortable with you two being gay."

"And that is an outright lie! Any blind idiot can see you three would be more comfortable in a pit of rattlesnakes!"

"You want us to be honest, Yugi, than fine we think you being homosexual is sick, disgusting and immoral!" Joey shouted.

"Then consider this friendship null and void!" I screamed and Yami and I stormed out.

  
We hadn't spoken since that incident but what was strange was that they didn't avoid me; in fact they seemed to go out of their way to be near me. They were always stealing glances at me in the lecture hall, at lunch they could be found staring at me from the next table over, and they always popped up in the hallways blocking my path, it was getting ridiculous. I jumped at a sudden noise before realizing it was cat that had leaped onto a garbage can. I shook my head _Yugi, you are getting paranoid._

I guess I shouldn't be so surprised with all the strain of everything it was amazing the men in white coats hadn't picked me up and locked me in a padded room. The loss of my friends hadn't just been painful emotional, but mentally as well. College turned out to be a lot more demanding then high school and we had had a study group going to help each other deal with the load. When that fell through I was reduced to many late nights at the library studying until my eyes hurt. I didn't want to study at home in case I bothered Yami; he had taken a job with a small company whose only job seemed to be to run to the beck and call of its CEO. Yami would always bring work home, spread it over the coffee table, and proceed to stare at it so intensely I was afraid to disturb him. Naturally this had made time for just me and him to spend together as a couple a very rare commodity. If he wasn't gone by the time I woke up, then I was a blur running out the door at seven in the morning with a quick "Bye Yami" and a piece of toast hanging from my mouth.

_The weather seems to be in accordance._ I thought, and pulled my jacket tighter around myself as the cold wind whipped on all sides. A cold frost glittered over everything, the sky was a constant shade of drab grey darkening on the horizon as the sun set giving the town a deadpan and frigid look, exactly the way my life felt.

But not tonight, tonight it was going to be just the two of us I didn't have any classes tomorrow and planned to spend it studying for a test the day after that. Yami promised no work tonight, just the two of us doing whatever we could think of without disrupting the neighbours. I couldn't help but smile as I went into the apartment complex. I met Yami half way up the second flight of stairs.

"Hey, Yugi, how was your day?"

"Hard, I swear the teachers had a meeting and declared it 'destroy Yugi day' if I wasn't being yelled at I was being giving another textbook to read, and those three are still at it, it's really starting to creep me out."

"Uh-huh," he answered with this far away look in his eyes.

:Earth to, Yami.:

"Oh sorry, Yugi, I was just thinking." 

"Apparently, but I bet I can get your mind on something else."

"You have my undivided attention."

I grabbed him firmly by the arms, parted my lips and tilted my head to kiss him… and was caught by Mrs. Crumpet our wound up tighter than a rubber band in a model airplane landlady.

"No intimate displays of affection in the hallways!" She yelled before aiming her purse at us.

We jumped back from each other dodging the beaded bag of death, and threw our arms up in a signal of surrender.

"That's better," she said before stalking off to look for other offenders.

:How does she do that?: 

:Simple,: I answered opening the door to our apartment:she's nuts.:

I dropped my backpack to the floor in living room with a loud thud and wandered into the kitchen looking for something editable that wasn't expired. I was stopped as Yami slunk in front of me and pushed me back so I was bent over the counter top.

"Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

"Hmm, refresh my memory."

Just then the phone rang, I growled in frustration as Yami got off me to answer it.

"Hello...yeah...of course...sure I'll be right there."

"Who was that?"

"It was Bob he needs me right away for some emergency that just can't wait until morning." Yami answered distractedly as he went to the closet.

"But why tonight, Yami?" I asked trying to keep the hurt out of my voice.

"It's just one night, Yugi, not an important occasion. I'll make it up to you, Yugi, I promise," he said curtly.

"Yeah sure," I replied sarcastically.

He turned around glaring at me suspiciously "what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I am sick and tired of you dropping everything to run to that self-centered, arrogant, brat of a boss. Since when do you take orders from anyone, Yami?"

"Since it gets food on the table," that stone look on his features told me I was skating on thin ice.

I took a deep breath trying to calm down I did not want this to develop into a full-blown argument, "please, Yami, I need you tonight."

"And you know what I need, Yugi, for you to quit being so needy!"

I was shocked into silence and Yami continued his tirade.

"I mean my Ra, Yugi, you are twenty years old and you still want me to hold your hand through everything!"

"I do not! I just want to spend some time with you, to help our relationship and I'm sorry if that's not a big priority for you!"

"Help?" He laughed harshly and it sent shivers down my spine. "You want to help? You know what you can do to help, you can actually invest in this backwater hole that we live in!"

"W-what I-I-"

"You spend all your time at that college working for a lousy piece of paper and doing whatever else at night!"

"For your information I spend my nights in the library studying! Something you wouldn't know anything about!"

He snorted "Yeah right. Yugi, that's what they all say." The door slammed behind him cutting off any hope of explanation.

The dam I had built up all day against my emotions broke; I slumped against the wall and slid to the floor letting the tears fall from my eyes.

After about an hour and a half of downing my sorrows until my throat was sore I went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed that I looked slightly pale. _I hope I'm not coming down with something, the last thing Yami needs is for me to drag him down even further for a week or more. _

I sat down on the couch hearing another spring pop out; I looked around our broom closet of an apartment with its paint chipped walls, squeaky floorboards and furniture all bought at yard sales for fewer than thirty dollars. We couldn't afford anything better on Yami's pay check. _Yami's right I am just leaching on him, if he didn't have me to support he could do so much more for himself._ I sighed as I pulled my textbooks out of my bag set them up of the wobbly coffee table and got ready for another all nighter, in the cold and empty room.

(End chapter 1)

Note: The review button awaits.


	2. Bad Luck Comes in Threes or Not

Notes: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, here are the answers to those of you had specific questions or comments.

Shadow-demon18b: In answer to your question, you are about to find out.

Ichigo25: I apologize for not being able to get this out as soon as you would have liked, but I to was hauled back to that wonderful imprisonment called school.

YumeTakato: Everything must totally suck for Yugi and Yami because it makes the make up scenes that much more fun to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gi oh all rights go to its copyright holders.

_Private thoughts_

Catching a Break: Bad Luck Comes in Threes or Not

I slowly came back to the land of the living my arm reached over for Yami's side of the bed; I kept reaching feeling nothing but air until I tumbled off the couch and on to the floor.

"Ow..."

_Why was I sleeping on the couch? ... Oh right the fight and then I decided to work on my homework and then... when did I fall asleep?_ I picked myself up off the floor wincing at the stiff and achy feeling that penetrated my whole body. /Well I can't have been asleep very long ago because I am totally exhausted. Wait if I studied into the early hours of the morning and I am still tired then maybe its still early and Yami hasn't left for work yet and I can apologize for all those stupid comments I made last night, after all he works hard and I shouldn't expect him to just drop everything for me, no matter how good it would make me feel.

I walked into the bedroom only to find it empty, the sheets still thrown half to the middle bed like it was when we both slept in it indicating that Yami never came home last night. I sighed more out of worry then out of disappointment. He was going to make himself sick being over there all the time working to the point of exhaustion. I glanced up from the empty sheets to the window and noticed the white crystals frozen to the pane. I made my way over to get a better look and saw the entire street covered in snow. The first snowfall of winter, I let a smile form on my lips as I remembered when I was a kid how excited I was. I'd get up at crack of dawn and rush outside then spend the entire day building snowman and tobogganing down every hill I could find until my clothes were so wet I looked liked I'd fallen in to a tub of water. It was even better when I'd finally made some friends and we would have a huge snowball fight at the park. This would be the first year neither of those things would happen. _Being an adult sucks, life is now all about working hard hoping someone will notice your efforts preferable the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with who hates living in this pigsty... and why is it so cold in here? _I broke out of my reverie and noticed I was shivering, even though I was right next to the window I shouldn't have been so cold. Then I realized that I couldn't hear the hum of the furnace.

"Oh, don't tell me the heat is out." I stumbled my way over to the barometer and moved the stick back forth trying to get it to kick in. When nothing happened I slammed my fist against the wall.

"Ugh, I don't need this-AHCHOO!" Caught off guard that sent me right to the floor, _and I don't need to be sick either, no I won't think like that. I'm not sick it, one sneeze does not qualify someone as sick it was probably just dust._ For the second time that hour I pulled myself up of the floor, I wandered over to the dresser and pulled out a sweater and nearly tripped over an unidentified object lying on the floor. _Wow Yami was right this place really is a disaster zone maybe I could clean up then I can earn my keep._

(Yami)

The sounds of the office didn't register to me as I sat at my desk staring at the phone for the last thirty or perhaps it was even forty minutes having an argument with myself.

_I should call him...but then again maybe not I mean what he said about me not knowing anything about studying really! ... granted I didn't take high school very seriously but still...then again I did promise to be with him last night...but I always take any extra work Bob gives even if he is a jerk...Yugi should realize I only do this for him … I want to give him everything he deserves...I don't understand what made last night so important...it wasn't his birthday or anything just another day out of the year…either way I shouldn't have said all those snide comments to him ... I'll call him._ I grabbed the phone and started dialling the number.

"Hey, Motou, you got a minute?"

I gripped the receiver so hard I swear I heard the plastic crack.

"This had better be good," I said, glaring daggers at the person who interrupted me.

"Whoa don't kill the messenger I've just come to tell you that high command requests your presence."

"What does chrome dome want now?"

She shrugged. "Don't know but he said it was a life or death matter."

"With Bob not having his two and half lumps of sugar in his morning coffee is a life and death matter," I muttered as my fingers rubbed against my temples.

"All right take me to him."

&&&

"Motou, I hear you are some what of an old hand at games."

"Yeah, but why does this matter to you?"

"The boss from our competition is beating my behind at this online of whatever this is, see"

He turned around to show me the screen and I bit my fist to keep from screaming. _You dragged me away from calling Yugi for this!_

"So did you think you can beat him?"

_I grunted in response. Must ... fight ... urge ... to ... kill boss_! 

I sat down at the desk my nails biting into my palm I never turned down a challenge Bob knew this that's why he picked me to fix his mess rather then admit his mistake and no matter how much I wanted to phone Yugi work came first I could always phone him after.

_Well Yugi I hope you're having a better day then me._

(Yugi)

"AHCHOO!" _Oh man, what is this the sixth time today!_ I thought irritably and pulled yet another tissue from the box which I now kept within arms reach of whatever I was doing. There was no doubt in my mind that I was sick, no matter how much I wanted to deny it every sniffle and sneeze told me other wise. I went over to the phone to call Yami but halfway there I thought better of it and went back to washing the dishes. There was no need to inconvenience Yami with this; it was probably nothing more then the twenty-four flu he had better things to do with his time then listen to the sob story of his whiny, overly sensitive boyfriend who was so needy he couldn't make it being sick all alone for one day. It wasn't really all that bad I might even feel better by the afternoon. The aspirin had already done its job of bring my headache down to a dull throb from the ear-splitting pounding it had been earlier and I didn't have any other symptoms apart from the congestion.

I finished putting away the dishes, it always surprised me how many there were when it came time to clean them considering there was only two of us and our cooking skills combined amounted to being able to make burnt toast, watered down soup and something indefinable from a can. I went back to the living room and grabbed the wall for support as I was hit be a sudden wave of nausea and the room got blurry around the edges. _Okay maybe this afternoon was a bit too optimistic but by tomorrow at least. _

After the spell was over I went about collecting all the dirty pieces of laundry I could find. I came out of the apartment with clothes stuffed in an old cardboard box went halfway down the hall only to find the elevator out of order. _Figures, oh well there's still the stairs. _I started down the stairs and didn't watch where I was going and bumped into a woman coming up the other way.

"Sorry" I mumbled and continued my somewhat drunken stagger down the steps. _Just keep walking one foot in front of the other and don't get distracted-_

"Mr. Motou!"

I jumped a mile high and grabbed the railing to prevent myself from falling down the remaining two flights of steps. Once I regained my balance I turned around to see Mrs. Crumpet.

"You know it's rude to just brush off a lady like that."

"I'm sorry I'm not feeling well." She didn't appear to care about my reason and just went on with her lecture.

"You know when I was young men would pull out your chair, hold open the door, make way for you down the street..."

As she digressed into a speech about chivalry and role of men in the world I focused on a water stain on the wall beside her head trying to make it stay still, my jaw clamped firmly shut because I was sure if I opened my mouth I'd throw up.

This went on for a while until another tenant came up to her to discuss the broken furnace and I was able to escape. I silently thanked the man although I felt sorry for him to, for bring such a thing to her attention. _He must be new._ It was common knowledge around here that Mrs. Crumpet didn't like complaints unless she was the one making them. I continued downstairs to the laundry room and arrived to find every machine full expect for the old rickety one in the corner that you had to kick to get started. _Could this day get any worse?  
_  
"AHCHOO!" My eyes rolled to the ceiling _I had to ask._ The concrete walls of the room amplified the sneeze and made it echo which caused everyone to stare at me with a look of disgust on their face. I leaned against the cool metal of the machine and buried my head into my arms in a sign of defeat.

_I want Yami._

(End chapter 2)

Notes: All right before you all grab your torch and pitchfork and run out to drag Yami home let me tell you that he well be coming back. He may stubborn, hot headed and have his priorities slightly out of order but he does care for Yugi.


	3. We Were in Love

Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Author back from the dead! Sorry for the long wait but life got hectic. But you didn't come here to read about my personal life. However just in case you did last Tuesday marked my one year anniversary as an author on Fanfiction.net.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gi oh

_Private thoughts_

:Thought Speech:

Catching a Break: We Were in Love

I had finally finished cleaning the apartment. It wasn't the Taj mahal or anything but, at least it was livable. Now came the really fun part of the day, studying. I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day and made my way over to couch.

I leaned against the wall and felt my way across the room as everything seemed to have acquired a twin. Making the place look twice as ugly with double the bone white lamps. The spider plant was fast becoming a jungle; having acquired five new arms, and the book self now had extra copies of 'Couch Potato 101: Guide to being a Professional Bum'. Somehow I made through the Picasso style room and to the brown and orange plaid blob that was the couch. I pulled the books over to me and began to memorize the important facts. But the words kept blurring together, lines became one solid gray mass, and I my head started to drop to my chest. _Can't sleep must study. _ Still the pillow looked so inviting. Before I knew it I was lying down and the room was starting to grow dark. _I'll just rest for a few minutes I won't sleep I'll just…_

- [Yami]-

"Now if you could just get this one other thing done for me and then-" The slam of the door cut off the rest of his sentence. I growled in frustration, _do this, fix that it boggles the mind how he ever managed to get beyond the mailroom! _An entire day spent in that room was enough to send my right off the edge.

I looked up to see the (un)official class clown of the office approaching. _Oh the fun just never stops._

"Hey, if you spend anymore time in there, Motou, people are going to think you're a couple."

"Grow up, Mitchell!" I said and glared at him.

"Hey, it was just a joke."

"Not funny," I replied and continued to walk back to my desk. I glanced out the window and noticed that it had started snowing again. I came back to my desk picked up the phone and left a message for Yugi. Now if I could just get out of the office before Bob cornered me I'd be home free.

Doing an extremely bad impression of James Bond I worked my way towards my goal. I ducked behind the secretary's desk as a group of people walked by.

"Mr. Motou?"

"I'm not here," I said and continued my trek to the elevator. I bolted for it just as the doors started closing and ran smack into Bob. _This just isn't my day! _I thought despairingly.

"There you are, Motou, I was afraid I'd missed you. Now I need you to fill out this GIA forms and file them according to date and make sure all the number balance out perfectly."

"Yeah, Bob, whatever," I said, grabbed the briefcase and turned around as the elevator came to stop on the ground floor.

"Oh, yes and do try not to be long with it. I have to get to the gym early tomorrow morning."

I stopped short. _Who does this guy think his is?_ After several seconds I regained my composure and walked out, muttering words not fit for virgin ears. While Bob remained forever in the dark about how close I came to shoving him right through the wall.

- [Yugi]-

I was jolted awake by the sound of a blaring horn and tires skidding on ice. As the world came into focus I saw the clock which blinked the time of 4:00 p.m. _well so much for get half a day's worth of studying._

I went to get sit up and instantly regretted it as my head began to pound. "Ugh, I thought resting was supposed to make you feel better not worse." The tickle in my nose had spread to the back of my throat and body felt like it had been filled with lead.

Still I managed to sit up, I left the textbooks where they were and picked up the millennium puzzle from the table by its chain. It incidentally had been the item I had nearly broken my neck tripping over this morning. I ran my thumb across its surface and noticed several scuff marks. Strange how it mirrored Yami and I. Like our relationship it was still solid, but it showed signs of wear. This whole fight fiasco was really getting to me. I didn't hate Yami for what he said; I could never hate him for something so small. This was not our first petty argument and I knew it certainly wouldn't be our last. _So why am I getting so worked up about it?_ Maybe it was because we were both stressed out. Maybe it was because life had gotten so complicated so quickly that we just lashed out at the first opportunity. The problem definitely came with the circumstances of the fight. It just seemed like we were two people who lived under the same roof. Just roommates rather than a couple, and I was really starting to have doubts about whether he still loved me like he use to.

When we first started dating he couldn't keep his hands off me. He made every effort to see that I was comfortable. He couldn't go a day without me. I use to get annoyed with those antics, now I realized how much I'd taken those things for granted. How I just assumed he would always do that. Now it seemed that I was nothing but a burden to him. Something he felt he had to support. I broke out of my berating stupor long enough to realize the phone was ringing. _I should probably get that._

I stood up and promptly fell right back down again. The room continued to spin like clothes in a washing machine. _Or maybe I'll just lay here very still on the couch and wait for death to take me._

"Hey, Yugi, the storm is picking up so I'm coming home, bye."

_Oh shoot his coming home early! _I jumped off of the couch much to the protes of my body picked up the box of tissues I dropped on the floor at some point. I used about five of them before I stopped needing to sniffle every ten seconds. _I can't let him know that I'm sick. _

I took the box with to the couch and made look like I had done some studying tried to look attentive when I heard the key scrape in the lock.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Was the first words out of his mouth as he came through the door.

"The heat is out" I stated simply.

He came over, sat down, and glanced at my textbooks and I quickly rubbed my finger under my nose trying to fight the urge to sneeze.

"Mrs. Crumpet didn't say when it was going to be fixed?"

"No," I answered. Yami looked at me quizzically.

"Yugi, are you still upset about yesterday?"

"Yes-I mean no I mean… I just…ah… Ah… AH… AHCHOO!"

The sneeze doubled me over and my head felt like it was going to explode,"excuse be," I mumbled into my lap. _And flu: 1 Yugi: 0 is the score as we head into the finally round of 'Hide the Illness'._ My eyes drifted to the floor too embarrassed to look at Yami.

"Yugi, are you sick?"

"It's nothing, Yami." I answered. My eyes stayed focused on the floor wishing it would open up and let me fall in.

"It certainly doesn't sound like nothing."

He brought his hand under my chin and tilted my head up so he could look at me. His red eyed gazed scrutinized my every feature.

"Yugi, why didn't you call me? I would have come home."

"I didn't want to bother you with something so trivial, you don't need me to burden you with more to do."

He appeared shocked and sat there mouth hanging open trying to figure out what to say to that. "…Yugi, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday I was just frustrated and I took it out on you. I'm so sorry and I didn't mean it."

"Just because you didn't mean it doesn't mean it isn't true."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you were right, Yami. I don't to anything to contribute to this relationship. I sit on my butt listening to some over the hill professor and read about French philosophers and for what? To have some piece of paper in a frame on the wall that will probably be useless five years from now."

"That's not true, Yugi, again I apologize for what I said, it was stupid and completely uncalled for. You should be very happy you're going to college. You worked hard in high school and had some goals. While I was more interested in video games and duel monsters, which is why I'm stuck in some third rate job I hate, working with a bunch of morons."

"But that third rate job pays the rent. I just want to be able to contribute. That's why I worked today-"

"Oh, Yugi, you haven't been doing anything strenuous have you?"

"Not really I just cleaned up, did laundry, and got chewed out by Mrs. Crumpet."

"Well I call anything to do with Mrs. Crumpet strenuous. Look, Yugi, I don't know what possessed me to say those things to you last night. I care about you more than anything in the world and it doesn't matter to me if you make a hundred thousand dollars a year or if we have to spend our lives shopping at thrift stores. What matters is that you're happy okay?"

I nodded and he sealed the deal by pushing his lips gently on my own. I slowly moved to deepen the kiss… and then the phone rang.

- [Yami] -

:It's not fair!:

:And you wonder why I hate that piece of technology.:

"If it's for me tell them I died."

I got up and walked over to the phone and I reached behind it to pull the cord that attached it to the wall.

"Wrong number."

"But, Yami, it might have been someone important."

I smiled at him, "Not possible, the only person who is important to me is you."

He grinned sheepishly, the first real sign that I was getting through to him. Not that I could blame him as he didn't appear to be in a great condition to concentrate. He was a living advertisement for the dead. He skin was flushed and pale, a contrast that did not suit my partner at all. Not to mention he was shivering. I came over and pulled him close so he sat in my lap his head against my chest.

"AHCHOO!"

I winced as he sneezed violently it sounded like it hurt.

"Sorry"

"Don't worry about it," I replied slightly bothered that he still felt a need to walk on eggshells around me. "Yugi, you know you don't need to worry about how to act around me."

"But I do worry. I worry about everything, not just you but simple stuff like how we're going to pay for next week's groceries."

"Not everything in the world is about money. You worry about things that have little measure in the big picture. You're right about one thing, Yugi, you could get a job and we could a better place than this hole in the wall and fill it with stuff that doesn't look it belongs on the antique road show, but then we wouldn't have any time for each other. We would be less of couple then we already are."

He mumbled something about how that would be worse.

"What did you say?" 

"Nothing it's nothing, probably just the fever talking."

I placed my hand firmly against his forehead, "You are warm, Yugi." Very grateful for the change of subject.

"Probably the only thing in this place that is."

_He does have a point_ "still you should be resting."

"I am, wallowing in self pity on the couch counts as resting."

I chuckled at his dry humour, "I meant in bed."

He lifted up his head and glanced up at our bedroom. "Too far," he said and let his drop back onto my chest.

I picked him up and brought him to the bed. I carefully tucked the covers around him. I pulled back to leave but he grabbed my wrist.

"Stay"

I bite my lip indecisively I did want to work on those forms for Bob get them out of the way and Yugi would be perfectly fine… _What am I saying!? Bob and those stupid GIA forms can go to hell! Yugi needs me. _ I decided I must have really needed a vacation if I was having trouble making a decision about doing something I hated and being with the one I loved.

I slid into the bed beside him and wrapped my arms protectively around his waist, as he nuzzled his face in my neck; allowing me to place my chin in his hair.

"Thank you" He murmured.

"You're welcome and I'm sorry I've been such a jerk lately."

"It's all right. I'm use to it."

-End Chapter 3-


	4. Becoming One

**Warning: **This chapter contains a lime scene. The rating has been increased just to be safe. Nothing too graphic, but if you find that kind of thing unpleasant please don't read this part.

Disclaimer: Yu gi oh is the property of Kazuki Takahashi. No profit is being made from this story.

Catching a Break: Becoming One 

I stirred; the whirling of Mrs. Crumpet's rattletrap vacuum cleaner out in the hallway told me it was morning. I dared to crack one eye open and I immediately wished I hadn't. The blinding light from the window was enough to make me groan and try to sink down to the end of the bed. My head was pounding and my throat felt like it was covered in sand paper. I swallowed and tried to muffle several hacking coughs into my pillow.

While trying to shake off the feeling of absolute misery I stole a quick glance over my shoulder and saw that Yami was still asleep. _Good _I thought _I can get out of here without any trouble._ I carefully inched my way to the edge of the bed. I tried not to shift the sheets too much or press too hard against the old springs of the mattress.

_Just a little farther._

"AHCHOO!"

_Darn it._

I felt him move beside me. I looked at him as he rolled over and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Yugi?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you," I said and started to cough again.

I felt him rubbed my back. The feeling was very soothing.

"It's all right," he said and handed me a glass of water from the night-side table.

I nodded gently sipped from the glass. The fit subsided. I set the glass back down then I threw the covers off me and shivered from the chill of the room.

"Yugi, just where do you think you're going?"

"To class I have a test."

"Oh, no you're not. You are in no condition to be going anywhere."

I tried to get up only to fall back on the bed clutching my head. He put his arm around me and pulled me to his chest.

"I'm all right," I mumbled, "I just moved too quickly."

"Yugi, how many fingers I am holding up?" He asked putting up his hand.

I looked at him and shook my head trying to clear it.

"Uh…nine?"

He hugged me tighter and kissed my forehead. "With an answer like that you are not leaving this bed, let alone the apartment," he insisted gently.

"But, Yami, the professor said if you didn't come you get a zero, no excuses."

"Well then your professor can take it up with me because I am not letting you leave," he said staring out the window. "Besides I don't think anyone is going anywhere in weather like this."

I looked out the window and saw he was right. The storm had continued through the night and thick white flakes were still falling. There was snow everywhere, no body appeared to be walking further than a block, and there wasn't a tire track to be seen.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. Now get back in bed and let me help you."

"But you have to go to work and you really shouldn't be around me right now," I said, curling back up under the covers.

"I'm not going in. I am not risking becoming a human fudgesicle just to go to place I hate. And your health is more important right now. You are more important."

"Really?"

He looked at me, he seemed so shocked that'd I questioned him.

"Yes, why are you so unsure about that?"

"No reason."

I could tell he wasn't satisfied with that answered, but he didn't press the matter. Instead he got up and began searching for his shoes.

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to find something to make you feel better."

"Do you have the money?"

"Yes, if you don't mind living off of instant macaroni and cheese until pay day."

"We already live on macaroni and cheese. Besides I hate that stuff just as much as you do."

"I promise to find you one that doesn't taste like it came off a treatment plant wall."

"Promise. Promise?"

"Of course, Yugi, have I ever let you down?"

(Yami)

_I'll figure out what's wrong with you Yugi just you wait._ I thought still mulling over our somewhat awkward conversation in the bedroom. It was unusual to say the least. We had had other fights before and many of them had been far more intense than that. So why was he still so upset about it? I could not for the life of me figure out what I had done wrong. I'd already apologized and stayed with him and was still doing so, and whether he believed me or not I did truly want to stay with him, what more was to be done?

I sighed and continued looking through the rows of brightly coloured bottles and boxes. It was like he didn't want me around. Yet he had asked me to stay yesterday. I closed my eyes and rubbed my fingers gently across them. All this thinking was giving me a headache. Finally settling on something that looked semi-enjoyable I paid for it and headed back to the apartment.

I came in to find him curled up at the top of the bed his head resting against the window.

"Hey."

"Hey, how bad is out there?"

"Terrible. Makes me glad the store connects into the building."

"That's cheating you know." He choked out the last word and bent over.

I rushed over and held him as he went through yet another coughing fit. He sounded awful and he was still very warm.

"My poor little, Yugi."

"Don't call me that I'm not little anymore."

I smirked and just continued to hold him. I had to admit he was right though. He had grown a lot in the last few years. Not just physically, but mentally as well. He was a gorgeous young man. Still to me he would always be my Yugi to protect, to comfort, and dote upon and he deserved so much more than this.

&&&

The day pasted by quickly as I did my best to make him comfortable. After taking the medicine Yugi spent most of the time drifting in and out of consciousness. The medicine had done a good job of controlling his coughing and sneezing, but his fever was still proving problematic. So modesty forgotten he lay bare under the covers. As I alternated between running a cold towel across his face and chest and keeping him warm with my own body heat. The furnace still showed no signs of life.

I ran my fingers through his hair, as he slowly opened he eyes, enjoying the familiar motion and was suddenly sorry he'd cut it short. Something must have shown on my face because Yugi looked dejected.

"I'm sorry."

I frowned, confused. "For what?"

"For inconveniencing you like this. I know you'd rather be working."

"No, Yugi, you're not costing me anything to do this." _Why does he think I want to be anywhere near that place?_

"But you said-"

"Yugi, forget what I said. As I told you yesterday I was upset I didn't mean it I don't think of you as a little kid."

"Of course you do! Everyone does that's why they didn't tell us right cause they thought I couldn't handle it. You-"

He stopped as I placed my hand against his forehead. The temperature difference let me know it was still the fever talking not him.

"Yugi, go to sleep."

He opened his mouth to retort, but I put my hand up gently closed it.

"Shh. I'll be right here to yell at again when you wake up."

He lay down again and I put the cloth back on his forehead as his breathing became deep and even.

"I'll always be right here."

&&&

The snow continued to drift past the window as I watched Yugi from the kitchen. I stirred the mix in the cup I put the spoon next to the white cord of the still unplugged phone. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. He tossed and turned.

:Yami, where are you?:

:The kitchen I'll be right there.:

I made my way into the bedroom the warm cup of hot chocolate in my hands. He sat up and accepted it gratefully. After a few minutes of staring into the steaming liquid he looked up at me.

"Yami, about what I said earlier."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Yugi, I know you didn't mean it."

"But-"

"No buts. Except maybe yours accompanied with whipped cream."

"You sir are a pervert, you know that?"

"Yes I am that's why you like me."

"One of the reasons anyway."

He finished the drink and flopped down against the pillow.

"How are you feeling?"

"Awful and I want to die."

I sat down on the bed and remembered something he'd said to me long ago.

"I thought you said being sick wasn't the end of the world?"

"I lied."

He rolled over onto his side away from me. I spooned up against him.

"Come on it's not that bad," I whispered into his ear.

"Yes it is now shoot me."

"Would, but I don't have a gun."

"Larry next door is a collector, go borrow one of his," he mumbled.

_This is not going well. _I had never seen him this bad before. Of course he did get crabby when he was sick who didn't, but he'd never been whiny that was usually my job. I was broken out of my musing when he started waving his hand in front of my face.

"What?"

"Hmm?"

"You look like I just asked you the meaning of life or something."

I shrugged. "No reason."

"Okay now you are just being as bad as me."

"True, but I did make you feel better."

I finally got him to smile at that. "Maybe, just a little."

(Yugi)

I had no idea what time it was when I stumbled my way into the bathroom, but judging from the darkness outside I guessed it was pretty late. I placed my hands against each side of the sink and hunched over it. I breathed deep and slow trying to quell the queasy feeling in my stomach. I really didn't want to throw up as it would only worry him more. Actually I was amazed I managed to get out of the bedroom at all. He had been like a watch dog, always on alert for anything he could do to make me feel better. Not that minded that he did those things it made me feel really good that he wanted to do all this for me. But I also didn't want him over working himself. Thankfully the feeling eventually died down.

I splashed water on my face and slid down the counter to the floor. I heard the floorboards creek as Yami came up behind me. He looked at me. His face showed the familiar features of concern. With the amount of time he'd spent looking at me like that today I was surprised wasn't stuck that way.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, felt sick, but nothing happened."

He offered me his hand, but I declined.

"I can make it back on my own."

I pushed myself up off the floor and attempted to regain my balance. Yami's hands gripped my shoulders from behind to try and steady me. I leaned against his touch and slowly sunk back down on one knee.

"I'm sorry that was not the answer we were looking however we do have some lovely second place prizes for you."

He picked me up bridal style and carried me back to the bed.

"I think I like the consolation prize best."

Yami lay me down on the bed and flipped the light switch. He frowned when nothing happened.

"As if losing the heat wasn't bad enough now we have no power." He growled and began looking for the candles. Once he'd found and lit them I began to notice just how good he looked in the dim light, if only that bulky sweater and those thick pants hadn't been blocking the view.

"You know what, Yami? There is something very romantic about being in a freezing room with a half melted candles."

"You're delirious, Yugi."

"Actually I think it broke."

He placed his hand on my forehead to check anyway. With all the babbling I'd been doing today I couldn't say I blamed him. The minute he touched me though I didn't even need him to tell me to know that I'd been right, we were equal again. He moved his hand back and I caught it in my own and began moving my fingers in circles around his palm.

"Make love to me, Yami."

"Yugi, you are in no condition to-"

"Don't care."

"Well I do-"

"Come on, Yami," I said as I laid back and tried to look as sexually appealing as possible. "I'll even let you be on top."

He continued to have a deer in the headlights look. Like the act was foreign to him, but of course that wasn't true. "Why the sudden interest?"

I shrugged. "Do I have to have a reason?"

"Considering you have just spent the day telling me how awful you feel I think a reason is not an unheard of request."

"I don't feel as bad now just tired and I heard that sometimes sex when you're tried is really good. Besides." I smiled "you looking so hot in this candlelight really isn't helping."

"Don't go blaming this on me. It's not my fault I look hot and-and…and that just sounded really stupid didn't it?"

"Yeah, just a bit."

I slid my hands under his sweater and gripped the edges, and began to pull it off. He wiggled under my touch. The shirt got stuck around his head. He struggled against it, while I giggled like a drunken hyena.

Once he got it off he glared at me jokingly. "Trying to suffocate me in my own shirt is not a good way to get me aroused."

"Sorry about that."

"You're forgiven."

I felt him move behind me as I lay eagle sprawled on the bed, and heard rustling as the rest of his clothes fell to the floor. He moved my legs further apart and moved his hands in circles across my back. Starting at my shoulders and moving down lower, slow and steady.

"You know treating this like some sort of space shuttle lift off is really sucking all the fun out of it."

He huffed and sat back. "Well excuse me for being cautious."

"You don't need to be gentle, Yami, this isn't my first time."

"I know."

I turned around to face him. My hands wrapped themselves around the back of his neck, pulling him close. I kissed him deeply and sucked slowly on his lower lip. I placed my hands on his chest and began to move me hips against his.

"You confuse me, Yugi."

"Mmm. Less talking more rubbing."

"No I mean really you act like such a crab, no offence, and now you…" he trailed off moaning.

"I don't know it's just we've, like we've been reconnecting and it just seems right, you know?"

"Yes I do."

He relaxed into me and began to enjoy himself. As he became more comfortable he moved faster. Both of us took great pleasure in re-discovering each other. The sweet sensation as his fingers moved across my body. The heavy sent of oil. He shivered until I wrapped myself around him. I loved the tang of his lips on my neck. He was clumsy and slipped on occasion allowing me to put red marks all along his as well.

He made a trial of slow kisses down my back. I gripped the side of the bed as he went rigid against me. We became one again as if the last few weeks had never happened, we had the same rhythm and thoughts, lost in the tangle of arms and legs.

The candles had melted down to small stubs when we finally collapsed from exhaustion. Both of us panting hard and covered in sweat. He moved off of me and I moved to untangle myself from the bed sheets.

"Wow we are really out of practice."

"Was I that bad?"

I crawled over to him and rubbed my cheek against the stubble on his chin. Admiring the soft shadows that played on his face from the candlelight. "No, that was wonderful, but you are rusty."

"And you're sick so I think that makes us even."

I laughed. "Maybe."

I kissed him and pulled the covers around us. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his face into my hair.

"I love you, Yugi."

"..."

(End chapter 4)


	5. You, me, and Life Makes Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gi oh it is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.

Catching a Break: You, me, and Life Makes Three 

"Rise and shine everybody it's a glorious day and I'm here to wake you up with the Stan the morning ma-"

"Oh, shut up, Stan, nobody cares."

I moved the covers back to see Yami's fist on the radio that doubled as our alarm clock and looking like he'd been hit by a truck.

"Careful with that, Yami, it's the only thing in this place that was built in the last decade."

He just put one hand over his eyes and sunk back under the covers.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, gods I feel like I've just been run over by a chariot at full speed, and then they backed up and did it again," he mumbled pulling the covers above his head and rolling over.

Well it certainly didn't take a genius to figure this out. I knew I should feel bad that he'd caught it from me, but instead I just felt really smug.

"I hate to say I told you so…actually no I don't, so I told you so, I told you so I told you so!"

"Must you rub it in?"

I snuggled closer to him and let his head rest against my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but you have to admit anyone could have seen this coming from a mile away."

"Okay I admit I was stupid now, can we go back to sleep?"

I tried but the sheets were too stiff and he and I were going to be glued to each other at this rate. _The not so glowing aftermath of intimacy._

"I am going to take a shower."

"Why?"

"Because I think I'm stuck to these sheets." I paused. "I would love it if you would join me."

"I'd rather sink into the mattress if it's all the same to you."

"We both need it."

"Yes, but you make the assumption that the water is working. Between the heat and the power you know it's the next thing to go."

"Well we won't know until we try right?"

He finally pushed the sheets off of us and propped himself up on his elbows.

"All right I'm up, happy?"

"Very."

&&&

"One of us should really get sick more often," I said as we stumbled out of the steam enveloped bathroom. Leaving several more things to be cleaned in our wake. He pressed me against the container I braced myself against it and my fingers curled around a familiar cord. I turned my head towards it, breaking the kiss.

"We really, really should plug that back in," Yami said as he followed my line of focus.

"I know. Well it was nice to block out the world while it lasted," I replied and pushed the plug back into the wall.

Not a moment after it was plug in it rang. I rolled my eyes and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Is Yami Mutou there?"

I sighed. "Yes, yes he is."

"It's for you."

"Hello? Yes…yes I know." I watched him sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. _He wouldn't dare go in! Not after all this! He can't!_

"Lucy, I'm sick as a dog and if Bob wants me to come in dragging snow all over his industrial strength grey carpets and pass this on to everyone in the office so they can't wait on him hand and foot then I will, but if he doesn't, and I know he doesn't, would you be so kind as to tell him to shove off."

With that he hung up the phone and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Now where were we?"

Suddenly he went limp against me. I caught him in my arms, feeling the heat of his fever radiate off his skin. I reminded myself that just because I felt better didn't mean he did.

"We were about to lie down," I said as I wrapped one arm around his shoulders, and helped him over to the couch.

(Yami)

I flipped through the channels lazily, occasionally getting an actual picture of a show on the ancient screen. After a time I glanced over at Yugi. He lay on the other end of the couch looking over his books and fidgeting occasionally.

"Are you all right?"

"Yami, last night when you told you loved me did you say it because you meant or because it was right for the moment?"

_Oh, for the love of Hathor isn't this fixed yet? _"I said it because I meant it, Yugi, not because I was supposed to. What is really bothering you, Yugi? I don't mean to sound angry, but I'm getting tired of doing everything I can think of to show you how sorry I am and having you continue to question my sincerity."

"I'm sorry I keep doing this. It's just oh, I don't know."

"Yes you do now what is it?"

"It's just that this relationship isn't what it use to be. I mean outside of these last two days when was the last time we sat around like this? When was the last time we had the kind of passion we showed to each other just now? And hell, Yami, when was the last time you told me you loved me?"

I thought about it and realized to my horror that I didn't know.

"And you never do those little things with me anymore. Like wake me up in the middle of the night and kiss just because you wanted to."

He was right I hadn't done any of that stuff lately _hey wait a minute. _"I thought you hated when I did that?"

"I thought I did too. I guess it's true what they say you don't know how much you'll miss something until it isn't there anymore."

"Well if you wanted to spend time with me so badly why did you always go off to the library to study? Why not stay here?"

"I assumed you wouldn't want me around to distract you from your work."

_Again with the work. _"Yugi, why are so convinced that I am obsessed with my job?"

"Well if you hate it so much why did you want to go there rather than spending time with me? I know you say you don't like it, but every time your boss calls you jump at the chance to run away from me. I use to be that something that fulfilled you and made you happy. Now your job is that something."

I sat up in shock and pulled him into my arms, kissing his hair, doing everything I could to reassure that nothing could replace him in my heart.

"No, no, gods never. Oh, Yugi, I did it for you. My Yugi, everything I do is for you. I wanted to give you everything you deserve."

"Oh, Yami, I don't care if I live in a cardboard box and eat TV dinners until I'm forty as long as I'm with you."

Suddenly it all clicked and I finally understood why that night had meant so much to him. It was because it wasn't some grand event that was why it mattered. For Yugi it was important that I showed that I cared about him simple because I did and not because the situation called for it.

I hugged him tighter. "You know we both need to stop assuming so much and start talking a little more."

"So let's talk."

"About what?"

"I don't know school, work?"

"I don't want to talk about work."

"Why not?"

"Because it is a hellish experience that I do not wish to associate with outside of the eight hours required of it."

"So why do you do it?"

"Because bills don't pay themselves, Yugi."

He rolled his eyes and snorted. "I know that what I meant was why do you stay there? There are hundreds of other jobs you could do."

"I've never really thought about it before I guess I do this because I can. I don't know why I don't go somewhere else."

"I do. It's because you don't like the idea of failure. You've gotten good at your job and no matter how much you hate it you don't want to do something else in case you aren't any good at it."

He was right I didn't want to leave because I didn't want to risk failing and in turn looking like an incompetent idiot. A remnant of my days as Pharaoh? Perhaps or maybe it just came from being here, from being human.

"You're right, Yugi, I just-well what else can I do? A high school diploma and nothing else isn't the most wonderful way to build a career."

"They have upgrading programs, Yami, you could go back with me if you want."

"We have enough trouble financially as it is."

"I get four months off in the summer I can get a job then maybe even two if it's something you really want will find a way."

I smiled, touched at how much he could care for me at the expense of himself.

"Well talk more when we're in a better condition to think clearly."

He nodded and tucked himself into the crook of my arm while I played with his hair.

"This was a lot easier when it was new wasn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Life never got in the way of us loving each other. There were no jobs no real responsibilities. Plans could be dropped at a moments notice for us and our friends and family didn't interfere in what they consider inappropriate."

"You're right. I guess maybe I had an unreal expectation about how this was going to go."

"No you didn't, Yugi, all you wanted was to be shown affection and I got so caught up in making a big grandstand show of it I forgot that little things like keeping a date with you are just as important."

"You don't need to beat yourself up over it. I mean you shouldn't be the only one showing all the loving gestures. I should too."

"But you do you spent the other day trying to give me less to do. I wouldn't consider it very smart, but it was a loving gesture."

I kissed him trailing them down his face and stared into those deep purple eyes. _I've really missed this._

"I love you and no job or boss or creepy landlady will ever change that."

"And I love you and you don't need to buy me a forty room mansion to show me you care. Just being with you like this is all I've ever wanted."

(End chapter 5)


	6. The World Keeps Turning

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu gi oh it is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.

Catching a Break: The World Keeps Turning

"Yami?"

"Yes?"

"If we ever have enough money to buy a computer we do all the shopping online."

"No argument here."

_And to think just a few days ago I wanted to be anywhere, but our apartment. _The weather had eventually warmed up enough that the snow removal had begun not by professionals of course, but by the tenants. After a ton of back breaking labour enough had been moved that we could finally leave our cramped homes and of course after being cooped up for so long everyone made their way to the most important spot in town: the grocery store. So, it should have come as no surprise when we turned our shopping cart down the next isle and without warning slammed into another cart with a loud clang.

"Sorry sir…" my words died in my mouth as I saw who we'd run into.

"Grandpa?"

"Humph! What are you two doing here?"

"What everybody else is doing here: shopping."

He just stared at us as if something as simple as that was impossible for us to engage in.

"It's pay day and we have to re-stock the kitchen before old uppity Crumpet comes by to siphon us for the rent," Yami said and continued pulling soup cans down from the self.

"What happened to the budget, Yami?"

"It's on sale and with these crowds I don't want to come back here anytime soon."

"Yugi! Yami! What are you doing here?"

We looked over to see three familiar faces. _This just keeps getting better and better._

"Is it international shopping day and someone forgot to tell us?"

They didn't say anything.

"Wow, tough crowd," I said tearing my gaze away from them to look over the stuff in the cart and mentally ticking off the list.

"So, um, Yugi we uh…" Tea was obviously trying to say something, anything to ease the tension.

Now finished mentally checking things over I turned my attention to the gang again.

"Guys unless there is something important you want to say please move you're blocking the aisle."

"We were worried about you, Yugi, we haven't seen you around campus for over a week," she said.

"Why does everybody always assume something has gone drastically wrong when I'm not around for a few days? In answer to your unasked question I've been home sick with the flu and the rest of the time we spent trying to dig ourselves out from the wall of snow in front of the building doors."

"If you were sick how come he's the one who looks like hell?"

"When one of us gets sick the other one will follow it's the law of nature, and for the sake of keeping this conversation civil don't insult my boyfriend."

"You guys are still going out? Someone needs a lesson in picking proper dates."

:As if he's in any position to discuss proper dating material.:

_Tristan just doesn't know when to quit._ I was ready to stalk over there and give him another piece of my mind when I felt a hand grab the back of my shirt. Turning around I gently pushed Yami's arm down while he looked at me knowingly.

:Let's go home, Yugi, I'm tired.:

:All right.:

"If you will excuse us I'd like to pay for the groceries before they start reaching expiry dates."

And they finally made room and we headed for the registers.

&&&

"Hey, wait up!"

:What's with them today?:

:I don't know, Yugi.:

We slowed down at the corner as the light changed and they caught up with us.

"Can we come with you?"

"Why?"

"We really don't want to just leave it like this, so we could come over and talk or something I guess."

We shrugged there really wasn't any reason they couldn't. Our relationships had nowhere to go but up. "All right, but just know that people here are rather eccentric," Yami said as our group approached the front doors to the building that squeaked terribly when he opened it.

"You live here!?"

"It's not much, but we like to call it crap."

We headed up the stairs only to be met by the overload herself.

"Hello boys, you do remember what today is don't you?" she asked holding out her hand.

"Fine," we said and pulled out our wallets and started counting out bills into her open palm.

She grunted satisfied and stuffed the bills into a pocket on her dress.

"And don't get rowdy with your group of friends here. I don't want to be fixing up any walls."

:Of course not heaven forbid you actually have to do some work around here.:

"Speaking of fixing things, Mrs. Crumpet, has anyone come to check the heating? I'm sure you would hate to have to deal with the inspectors for not being up to code."

She glared at him huffed and walked off.

:How do you do that?:

:Talent.:

"Do you guys really just pay her in cash?"

"She won't take anything else. Something about not trusting the man, whatever that means," I said shoving my keys in the lock.

"Why ever not?"

"Because that woman is about five sandwiches short of a picnic," I answered and beckoned them inside.

They sat down a heavy in the living room as Yami and I started putting away the groceries. An awkward silence descended on the apartment.

I finished putting away the last of the cans slammed the cupboard closed and turned to face them.

"Look guys I'm sorry about the way I acted that day-"

"It's all right, Yug, we all said things we didn't mean-"

"Oh, I don't apologize for what I said I apologize for the way I said it. I meant every word I said to you guys. I just should have used tact that's all."

"What's the big deal anyway? We had fights before and said rotten stuff about each other why is this so different?"

It was all I could not to slam my head into the counter.

"Yes but this isn't about a few insults or a couple of punches thrown in the heat of the moment." I took a deep breath to compose myself. "Look I understand that you guys don't like that we're gay and I'm okay with that. I know it sounds weird, but I am. It's nothing new. I can deal with people giving me dirty looks and making rude comments they think I can't hear. Does what they say hurt? No question it stings, but at least they're honest. They hate what I am and their not afraid to let the whole world know it. It's not that you hate me that hurts it's that you didn't think we could handle it. That you lied to us and pretended everything was okay when the whole time you wished we'd just fall through a crack in the floor so you wouldn't be embarrassed."

"I-we look, Yug, were real sorry about that you know it's not that we don't like that you're gay-"

"Yeah, man it was just weird to find out that you're, um, well you know different from us. I guess we didn't really handle it that well huh?"

"That is the understatement of the year."

"So, we're not allowed to make a few mistakes is that it!" Tristan snapped back.

"Oh, you are, but dumping all the blame back on us is no way to fix them."

"And I suppose you've done anything wrong right?"

Yami couldn't help, but chuckle slightly and bite back a smile. _If they only knew what we have just gone through._

"Don't make me laugh, I mean that," Yami said composing himself once again.

I put one hand against his cheek in concern and with my hand other on his shoulder I turned him towards me.

:Maybe you should go lie down. I don't need you to relapse on me.:

:I thought you enjoyed mothering me.:

:As fun as it is to coddle you I hate to see you sick.:

:You're too good to me.:

:I know.: I answered and kissed his cheek.

I looked out of the corner of my eye as Joey and Tristan shifted around and Grandpa and Téa suddenly found their hands very interesting.

"Hey, now none of that this is our rotting hole in the wall we can do what we want in it."

"That doesn't mean we want to watch it," Grandpa said folding his arms over his chest."

"It was a joke! Man what happened to everybody's sense of humour?"

"We'll laugh when we think something's funny. You know the old Yugi never would have acted like that."

"The old Yugi?" I asked wondering what Tristan meant.

"You know we liked who you were, Yugi."

"Who I was?"

"Yeah, the guy who was sweet and innocent and didn't go out of his way to flaunt his lifestyle. Come on, Yug, that's what Duke does not you!"

"Mhmm, so now it comes down to this, do you hate what I am or do you just not like who I've become?"

"It's not what you've become it's what he has turned you into!"

"You've lost me again."

"He turned you into this-this blunt, horny, un-self-respecting man!"

Well that was the finally straw for Yami. He doubled over howling with laughter at the complete nonsense they were spouting. I grabbed him a glass of water as he started coughing and gasping for air.

"I told you guys not to make me laugh," he said finishing off the glass. "So, according to you this is all my fault? You all truly believe that I've somehow turned Yugi into this brute of a person? With no thoughts of his own and all his actions are based on what I want him to do. I thought you knew me better than that. You especially Mr. Mutou if you thought I was such a threat why did you let me stay? Why not just toss me out the minute we separated?"

"Well I knew you were a good kid then I never expected you to turn into some tart with lose morals and take Yugi down with you!"

"Okay so I am allowed to change, for the worse in your opinion, but he is not, well that's a wonderful double standard, and for your information we know who wears the proverbial pants in this relationship and it's not me."

I swear I blushed so hard my hair started to turn pink.

"Honestly what did you people expect? That it would always be like that? That he would always be little Yugi, that he would never change never grow? My being here may have sped up the process, but it would have happened regardless. All I did was make him aware of what was already there inside him."

I stepped in to deliver the closing argument.

"You can't tell me you really want that mousy little kid back do you? I know I certainly don't. I like who I am now, I like being able to trust in myself as well as others. I enjoy being more assertive and knowing that's it's okay to think about myself every now and then. But most of all I like being with someone who competes me in every possible way, and Yami does that. For the first time in my life I feel whole and truly desired and being with him makes me this way and I really had hoped that as my friends and family you guys would be happy that I'm happy."

I took a deep breath and looked at them hoping to see a change in their attitudes.

:Do you think I got through to them?:

:I think you did.:

I looked at them again and say that he was right the light bulbs seemed to be going in their minds at last.

"So, do you guys think you can accept us and me?"

"It might take sometime, but we can try, right guys?" Téa asked the two boys.

"Yeah I guess," they replied.

"Well let's show some enthusiasm!"

Téa grabbed the guy's ears, they yelped out in pain and Grandpa scooted to the edge of the couch to escape her wrath.

"Ow!"

"We should get going I'm sure you guys have other things to be doing, she winked at us and dragged the whimpering boys to the door.

"What about you, Grandpa?"

He came over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Well I was never one to stand in the way of progress. I may not agree with all of your decision, but I still love you, and I'm not making any promises, but I'll try to come to terms with this."

"Thanks, Grandpa, you don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that."

"See ya later," Joey called as he grabbed the door and closed it.

We stood by the kitchen and listened to their footsteps as they faded down the hall. Yami had a quizzical look in his eye.

"What?"

"I was just thinking that that was very strange."

"What do you mean?"

"Well after all that's happened I just thought there would be more fanfare over this. No one yelled, no one cried, I didn't even get to break out my duelling deck and fight for your honour like a true knight in shining armour."

I hugged him the millennium puzzle digging gently into my side. Turning my head towards the door again I thought about them and wondered if something good was finally going to happen it sure seemed like. But Yami was right it still felt very strange.

"Yeah, it's like we've been on this crazy roller coaster ride and now it's all over. It is really weird."

While one part of me was ecstatic about the idea of being with them, thinking about all the things we could do together again. Not to mention I would have a support group for the next time Yami did something stupid. The other part of me just felt meh really. I knew I should ten feet tall like I did when we'd first become friends, but I just didn't, and I think it was because I didn't rely on them like I use to. Yami was the one I turned to most of the time now, and even though we fought and sometimes didn't talk as much as we should we were still together. The ride was over and he had been by my side the entire time and they had not. If they could find it within themselves to accept me that would be wonderful, but if they didn't it wouldn't be such a big loss. Friends would come and go, but he would always be mine and I would always be his. Through the best of times and the worst of times that would never change.

THE END

Well it's finally finished I hope you all enjoyed it! And a big thank you to all my wonderful readers you guys are the best! I hope to hear from you all in future stories.


End file.
